


Now that Dean can see fairies, what happens when he meets Sookie Stackhouse?

by Zanne



Category: Supernatural, True Blood
Genre: Crossover, Gen, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanne/pseuds/Zanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I own nothing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Now that Dean can see fairies, what happens when he meets Sookie Stackhouse?

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

“I fuckin’ hate fairies,” Dean grumbled, his hands tightening on the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white.

“You might hate them,” Sam said soothingly, gripping onto the handlebar on the door so he wouldn’t slide along the bench seat when Dean made a sudden turn, “but you’re going to have to let that woman out of the trunk sooner or later.”

“I didn’t have a microwave big enough,” Dean snapped, eyes wild. He spun the wheel sharply to the right, the Impala fishtailing in the dust. “You know what else I hate? Vampires.” His gaze flicked to the rearview mirror before refocusing on the road. “Are they still back there?”

Sam reluctantly let go of the door handle to look over his shoulder, studying the seemingly empty road behind them. “I don’t see anything, but that doesn’t mean much.”

A loud thump, quickly followed by another, echoed through the car, and Dean glanced upwards with a pronounced frown. “If they dented my baby, I won’t be responsible for my actions.”

Sam winced, ducking when a fist shaped dent appeared in the metal over his head. “If you don’t stop, you’re going to have the convertible you never wanted.”

A brisk voice snapped through the metal barrier between them, the words clipped and rounded in ways that hinted English wasn’t a first language. “We’ll release the angel, if you give us the girl.”

Sam looked over at Dean, whose already tense figure stiffened behind the wheel. “It might be our best option, Dean.”

“Fine,” Dean snapped, slamming on the brakes so suddenly that two figures went flying off the hood of the Impala and somersaulted in the headlights spotlighting the road spilling out before them. His satisfied smirk let Sam know that was no accident. As the two vampires gracefully rose to their feet, their pale skin gleaming in the light, Dean added, “She was annoying anyhow. I don’t understand how they can stand Tinkerbell back there for more than a few minutes at a time.”  



End file.
